


Because College. That's why.

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, College AU, Friday the 13th game, I take requests, More characters to be added, More ships to be added, Multi, One Shot Collection, coffee shop AU, i love this au, mainly a side project, noob villian, superhero au, villians and heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: AU that I've just fallen in love with and can't help wanting to write one shots for. Basically one person became a villain because college. Often if it's an ship thing, the other person is the hero. Open to requests.Various one shots that don't connect in any way be have a running theme to them.





	1. Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I’m a sucker for superhero AU’s. Enjoy!  
> Also, if some of the dialogue is familiar, that’s because I stole it for the song Miracle by The Score.

“You don’t have to do this!” Vanoss shouted at H2O Delirious as he swung his machete at Vanoss’ wings once more. Vanoss barely dodged, the blade coming dangerously close. This was their little dance, and it always had Vanoss practically on his hands and knees for Delirious to stop. 

“Yes I do!” He always shouted back, though this time he didn’t make a move at Vanoss. 

“Look, we’re both tired.” Vanoss stated. “I don’t want to do this anymore, and it looks like you don’t either. Can we just … call it a draw and go home?”

“If only it was that simple.” Delirious muttered. 

“Then tell me why it isn’t.” Vanoss asked. Delirious looked at him in what he could only assume was quizzically. He really couldn’t see emotions under the Jason mask. 

“Forgot you’ve got that damn owl hearing.”

“There’s actually just really good acoustics in here.” Delirious chuckled only a little. Vanoss was almost sure he smiled. 

“No!” Delirious shouted, covering his ears and dropping his weapon. “I can’t!”

“Why not?!” Vanoss yelled back. “We’re both tired and we both want to this to end.”

“This can’t be over. Not now. They want you dead.” Delirious stated, not making any move to pick up his machete. Vanoss’ raised an eyebrow, but that wasn’t visible under his own mask. 

“They? Do you mean we?” Delirious sighed, and threw off his mask. Vanoss held his breath as he saw his boyfriend behind it, looking defeated. 

“I don’t want this.” Jonathan breathed. “I’m just a broken twenty something drowning in failing grades, debt, and ramen. Ohm and CaRtOoNz offered me a light, but now …” Jon collapsed to his knees, before looking up at Vanoss’ eyes. “Now I’m in a hole so deep I can’t dig myself out.”

“Jonathan …” Evan said, taking off his own mask for his boyfriend. He didn’t see his face as his own was concentrated downwards. 

“I’m loosing my mind.” He muttered, as Evan kneeled in front of him. 

“Look at me, Jon.” He said, taking his hands and placing them on the side of Jon’s face. He brought Jon’s face up so his blue eyed looked into Evan’s brown ones. He heard Jon stifle a gasp seeing Evan under the mask. “You’re going to be okay.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be fine, Ev.” Jonathan whined as he buried himself into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I need a miracle.” 

“Hey, now I’m here.” Evan cooed. “We’ll get through this. Together.” He ran his hand through Jon’s hair. 

“Yeah.” Delirious sighed. “Together.”


	2. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty onshot about what happens when Tyler finds out Craig is the hacker his group has been tracking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about feels on this. On the bright side, the next one shot I have planned involves a coffee shop, first time heist and a cocky Marcel.

When Basically had texted him the address, Wildcat hadn't expect his own goddamn apartment. The group had been tracking this infamous hacker for months and Tyler felt like an idiot once he realized it was his own stupid ass boyfriend doing it right under his fucking nose. Basically didn't know, of course; he couldn't have know. They all agreed to not have personal lives mix with their crime fighting ones. 

"Really?" Evan had asked when Tyler had brought it up at the little emergency meeting he called. Evan, aka Vanoss, was the only one who actually knew who everyone was so in case this sort of thing did happen and they needed someone to talk to. After all, he's been through it before. "That's rough man."

"I don't know how the fuck I'm going to deal with this." Tyler complained, practically wanting to slam his head into the table of the small cafe. Or a wall. The wall was preferable.

"Well, do you have tell Craig it's you?" Evan asked innocently. Tyler nodded his head solemnly. 

"Unless I'm completely not myself, then there's no fucking way he's not going to me." He complained. "Unless he's as oblivious as Brian is sometimes."

"Yeah." Evan chuckled, before switching to a more serious tone. "Look, it just seems like you'll have to cross that bridge when you come to it. That's really the best thing I can tell you."

This is were Wildcat was now. Standing outside Craig's bedroom door of their shared apartment after climbing through a window that he purposefully left unlocked so he wasn't heard. He wasn't wearing his mask this time as he wanted Craig to feel and understand the same emotions he's going through. He sighed, not wanting to face the unavoidable truth, before slamming open the door. 

"MINI, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Wildcat yelled, shocking Craig. He then somehow managed to spin his seat 90 degrees before knocking himself and the chair to the ground all in the span of 2 seconds. "Wow, real professional." Tyler commented. 

"Come the fuck on!" Craig shouted almost as loud as Tyler. Not quite, but almost. "Tyler, what do you want?"

"What I want to know? What I want to know is why my boyfriend is a goddamn criminal?"

"Criminal?" Mini questioned, acting dumb. "What the fuck do you ..." He paused, seemingly placing all the puzzle pieces together. "Oh."

"Oh is right, Mini Ladd." Tyler spat out the hacker's name. "Can you please try to weasel your way out of this one?"

"Which one are you then?" He replied as his eyes tried to avoid his boyfriend's. 

"None of your fucking goddamn business." Evan had suggested not revealing his superhero identity at the little make-do conference that Tyler had taken him up on it. "I just want an explanation, man. That's all I want."

"Do you know how expensive college is?" Tyler shook his head. "I didn't either. I was barely surviving on my own through my bachelor's degree and to even get a good job I have to pay 3+ more years for my doctorate." Mini rose from the floor, quickly grabbing Tyler's cheeks. "I need the money, Ty."

"That doesn't mean you become a hacker!" Tyler protested as he shoved Craig's arms away. 

"It's just ... a hobby." He tried to justify. "Nothing long term."

"Oh, and I suppose rape is just a one night stand, too. Nothing too serious. That's bullshit."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?"

"How about, hm I don't know, not be evil!!" Tyler felt the volume of his voice raise and his cheek begin to grow redder. 

"I did this for us!" Craig shouted back. Tyler felt himself begin to choke. 

"Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that." He backed away from his boyfriend and towards the door. "This wasn't us. It was all you. Your choice. Your actions. Your consequences." 

"Tyler!" Mini half yelled, half begged as Tyler slammed the door. Both men knew that Craig had, indeed, fucked up. The question was instead who was more affected by it. One, who remained standing where he was as he stared at the door like a lost puppy. Or the other, who sunk to the floor and buried his face in his knees on the other side of said door. 

"Why did we have to be on opposite sides in this war?"


	3. Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Scotty wants is money from the small coffee shop. Problem is he has to deal with the wise cracking barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number below is not real. I made it up. Please don't try anything.

It was empty and quiet. The quaint little coffee shop he worked at was still open, but barely anyone came in after 8 despite being open until 9. Finals week would get some more business during these hours but those were the kids who didn't want to hang out in Starbucks because it was too crowded and couldn't hang out in the library because there was no wifi. Either way, it was still quiet. 

Marcel hated the quiet. He was loud, social and salty, something his regulars would say had him at the advantage over his brand name competitors. That's why he was thankful when the twenty-something that walked in, indicated by the little ringing of the bell above the door. He had on a black sweat jacket, hood up, with his hands in his pocket of his blue jeans. 

"Can I help you?" Marcel asked, taking in the kid's features. He definitely looked young, with brown hair and a slight beard going. 

"Yeah. Can I have, um, everything in the register?" He asked calmly, and Marcel almost took it as a joke. He turned his back on the customer, pretending to study the menu. 

"Looking. Looking." He said in a mocking tone. "Nope. Everything in the register is not on the men..." He trailed off as the man had now pulled out a gun and was pointing it at Marcel's forehead. "Uh, you do realize there are cameras, right?"

"God, what do you think I am? Fucking stupid?" The man shot back, in a voice that Marcel found very familiar. He began to squint his eyes, trying to figure out where he knew it. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just give me the money and I'll leave." Marcel was silent, still staring at him puzzlingly. The man sighed, turned, and shot the camera in the top corner of the ceiling by the door. The barista jumped at the loud noise in his ears. 

"Little to the left." Marcel commented, trying to use his cockiness as a defense mechanism. "Also, where do I recognize your voice?"

"Nowhere." The kid replied unconfidently. He dropped the gun to his waistline, but didn't let go of it, as a blush spread to his cheeks. 

"Your Jedi mind tricks do not work on me." Marcel echoed.

"God damn it!" The man laughed as recognition dawned over Marcel. "I am such a noob at this villain thing."

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't suck at Calculus so much." The lighthearted demeanor that was showing off the other man dropped instantly, and Marcel soon found his uniform in his grip. Their faces were inches from each other as the kid scowled at him. 

"How the fuck do you know me?" He asked bluntly. 

"One, I really don't." Marcel explained. "I just recognized your voice from my Calculus class. You curse so much I have a remix of it on my laptop from all my recordings." He laughed a little at the thought. The man let go of Marcel's shirt, backing away toward the booth directly behind him. He slid into the seat and, to Marcel, looked like he was ready to collapse. Marcel hopped the counter and slid in across from him. 

"You okay?"

"Obviously not." The guy whined. "I'm broke. Textbooks and tutors and tuition and rent and the fact that I can't find a job and my roommate just left because I couldn't pay and ..."

"Hey." Marcel interrupted, sliding a written on napkin his way. "Three things. First, my name. Hi. Second, my number. In case your cute little ass needs a free smartass who is also somewhat smart to consult. Third, a website. Thrift books offers books for extremely cheap. My friend who showed me the sight got like $65 worth of books for a third of the cost. And yes, it has textbooks."

The man stared at the napkin for a while before pocketing it. "Thanks." A pause. "I'm still taking all the money in the register, though."

"Help yourself." Marcel gestured. "Not like I'm going to stop you. Plus, the only evidence that this happened is you pointing a gun at my head." The kid smiled. So did Marcel, but also because he always kept half the profits in the safe in the break room. He waited until the guy left before taking what they had left from the day to put in the register. He was surprised when he found a note waiting for him where the twenties go. 

Thanks for the easy score for the noob. Maybe one day I'll take your sassy ass one day.   
-Scotty  
407-5542


	4. Puppet on Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to balance your hero and your boyfriend, who are also the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two shouts outs I'd like to make here, both to people on tumblr. The first is @brohmancehell for giving me the request for this. Villain!Bryce was definitely a challenge to write. The second shout out is to @coopicmarkersniff. Their take one the Asylum AU, where Bryce is the patient and not Ohm, definitely inspired my take on Bryce. Honestly, I don't know where I would've started without them.

The gun was a nice refreshing change from his usual routine. Usually Bryce used a tranquilizer, but then he has to shoot the target with it and get him out of public eye. He also had to figure out how much sedative to knock him out fast but not kill him. It was a hassle, especially Delirious and CaRtOoNz never gave him any information on the targets to determine this. The silenced pistol was quick, quiet, and efficient. Problem was, blood splattered. 

"See, this is why I don't wear good shirts on assignments." Bryce complained as the body crumpled to the floor. He could almost feel the glare that Ohmwrecker gave him under the mask that covered his eyes. He turned, looking at the masked hero with playful amusement. "What? You expecting something else?"

"It's not normal for you." Ohm stated, his voice as steady as his stance. Bryce poured a little before taking steps closer to his enemy. Air quotes on the enemy part. "Guns aren't you."

"I felt like mixing it up today." Bryce smiled as he approached. He started to play with the right bunny ear on Ohm's hoodie, sliding the fabric between his fingers. "Besides, this one was of high importance. Didn't want to have anything associating me with the crime."

"It was still you that killed him, McQuaid." Ohm replied, pushing away Bryce's arm. Bryce made a small pouty face at the other, but to no affect. "The police will figure this out."

"The police are idiots." Bryce snapped back. "They needed about 6 bodies before they figured out it was a consistent killer, and even then you had to tell them." Ohm opened him mouth, but Bryce placed a finger over it. "Shhhhhh. You aren't going to tell them anything, Ohmie. This is our little secret. You understand?" Ohm didn't move. "I'll take that as a yes."

Bryce removed the finger. "And why not?" McQuaid sighed, fixing the kitty ears on his head and his own mask. This one had eye holes, unlike Ohm's, so he could show his shiny blue eyes. He cocked the gun and pointed it at the hero's face. The reaction was so quick that Ohm flinched. 

"I could have killed you ages ago." Bryce answered in a serious tone. "But I like you. You're like a toy; so easy to be played with. What happens, though, when said toy prevents me from doing my job? It loses what makes it fun in the first place. It's disposable." For emphasis, the reddish blond pushed the gun against Ohm'a forehead. "Like equals life. Got it?"

"I understand." He spoke shakily. 

"Good." Bryce smiled, dropping the gun down to his waist. "Keep in mind though that one day I may get tired of you." He twiddled the gun in his hands. "Every toy has its lifespan."

"Just prolonging the inevitable, I guess." Ohm chuckled nervously. Bryce threw once last glance at the hero as he left the scene. 

"Just keep on my good side, Ohmie."

<•>

Bryce, in the few moments between when he and Ryan came home, always wondered if he knew. If Ryan knew the secret he was hiding or if he was just as clueless as he let on. In all the time since he realized his boyfriend was the Ohmwrecker, there were just subtle things that could give him all away. 

For one thing, Bryce didn't use a voice modifier like Ohm somehow did. His blond red hair and blue eyes showed, or his love for cats and purple was vocal in both personalities. They were all little piece that Ryan could put together and figure out who he was and it could jeopardize ...

"Baby!" Ryan called from the door, interrupting his thought train. "I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room!" Bryce shouted back. Ryan popped his head in a few seconds later, his usual cheeky grin spread across his face. "I warmed the seat up for you." 

"Thanks, Brycey~" Ryan settled onto the couch, followed by Bryce cuddling into him. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want to, Ry." Both men smiled when the TV flicked on. As Ryan switched over to the news, Bryce shifted uncomfortably. He hated watching the news, and he expressed it many times. "I know, baby. I just want to see what's up with the heroes and stuff. Then we can finally watch Riverdale. The first season just came out on Netflix." Bryce muttered an agreement, focusing more on his boyfriend as the stories rambled on. He didn't start to focus until the hero stories popped up anyways. He only ever liked them anyways. 

"Raphael Montoya was found dead today via a gunshot to the neck." The news lady stated. "Montoya was the head of the powerful Nano Inc., a company that was working on nanotech for uses in medical and weaponry advancements. The company now falls into the hands of his son, Adam."

"It's a tragedy." Adam expressed to the camera, flashing his signature Cheshire smile. "My father is ... was a great man who managed to achieve great things in his life that was unfortunately cut short. However, my father was very conservative and I feel that I can make changes that will bring Nano Inc. into the future. Right now though, my priority is my father. May he rest in piece."

There was a brief pause from the anchorwoman. "The full interview with Adam Montoya can be found online on our website. Mr. Montoya's death is currently being investigated, however the police have stated that due to the method in which Montoya was killed it will be difficult to specifically identify the culprit."

Bryce's phone vibrated in his pocket. While his boyfriend was still absorbed in some lacrosse story, he looked at the message. 

Luke  
From: That one you?

Above was he article linking to the murder of Montoya. Bryce smiled to himself.

To: Yeah, it's me. You said to keep it anonymous

From: Just confirming. Don't worry too much about the economics test Friday

From: he still clueless?

"Who you texting?" Ryan asked, trying to peer at Bryce's messages. 

"My friend Luke." He replied honestly. "Now, are we just Netflix-ing or are we chilling too?"

"I don't know if Netflix-ing is a word." Bryce quickly stole a kiss from Ryan's lips. 

"It is now."

"Bryce Mikos, you are a cheeky son of a bitch. You know that?" Bryce smiled at the fake last name. 

"You're just realizing that now?" Ryan laughed, and Bryce fell more into his boyfriend. "Alright, let me just text him back and we can watch what you want."

To: still my favorite puppet on strings.


	5. Behind the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it wasn't entirely a bad thing that my gamer tag and supervillian name are the same thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have absolutely no idea how long this has been sitting in my notes not quite finished but almost done. Thank Christ it's finally out and ready. 
> 
> Also, I don't play Friday the 13th, so I don't know how much is accurate. My knowledge is based off videos and streams because I'm a broke 15 year old.

Ohmwrecker wouldn't be where he was without Mini Ladd. The hacker was always at his back, constantly making sure he didn't run into cops or trip any alarms. Ohm didn't know anything about the person, from what their voice sounded like to what they looked like to what gender they were. All he had was the name of the person and the confidence that they had his back. Which is why when the name popped up in a Friday the 13th lobby, he was to say a little surprised.

Mini didn't recognize him, however. Ohm always used the tag Masked Gamer when he's online with his friends. He was surprised the person didn't use his real name like Bryce or make a new one like he did. Nonetheless, neither of them say anything prior to the cut scene.

"~Ooo. Who's going to be Jason?" Delirious pondered.

"Me please." Gorilla complained. "I've been it a single goddamn time. Always getting stuck as the goddamn survivor victims."

"I'm just waiting for The Face." Mini commented. It was like several accents from around the globe mushed their way into one male voice. It was unique, to say that much. "Wait for it." Jason came into view, but even by its feet you could tell it was Savini Jason.

"Goddamn it." Gorilla complained.

"I think it's Satt." Ohm commented as the generic character got killed.

"There it is!" Mini shouted as the Chad made the generic scared face.

"Let's hope there's a boat." Bryce commented. As the screen faded to black, Ohm thought he heard a faint Mickey Mouse impression from Satt. Hopefully he wouldn't have to hear more of it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He ended up spawning alone by the two seater, which bought him some time. Especially since he got a pocket knife, heal spray, and firecrackers. But the Packanack Lodge had both the four seater and the fuse box, so in essence it was a death house. Ohm made the mistake of using his pocket knife so they could put the fuse in, so maybe his other choice of going on the defensive for Gorilla wasn't the best option.

"Gorilla, call the cops!" He shouted as he swung at Satt with a baseball bat, protecting the repaired fuse box. His attack didn't make contact.

"I'm trying!" Gorilla shouted back, crystal clear because of the walkies. "I don't know where the phone is."

"Nice try, Bitch! Huh Ha!" Satt taunted in his Mickey Mouse impression as he grabbed Ohm.

"Upstairs Gorilla!" Ohm replied as he tried to struggled in Jason's grasp.

"Aw, no cool kills." Satt complained. "Look likes I'm just going to have to kill you." The scene quickly changed to a cutscene, that Ohm recognized when Jason stabbed his character with the pitchfork.

"Gorilla, call the cops. I've bought you some time." Ohm quickly got out before his character died.

"Enjoy your stay at Disneyland." Satt said, as his character fell over. The message 'You Died' flashed across the screen.

"Fuck me in the ass."

"I mean I'd take you up on that offer, but we only just met." Ohm would be lying if he said he wasn't startled by Mini's comment. He checked quick, and saw they were the only two dead.

"Shit. Am I hot mic-ing?"

"Are you pressing 'T'?" Mini asked.

"No."

"Then yes." Ohm groaned, before changing his audio settings quick. He didn't need anything about who he was to accidentally slip out.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I was Jason last round, and I always change my audio settings when I do it."

"Oh you're good." Mini assured him. "Hey, is there anything else I can call you? Masked Gamer just ... it doesn't roll of the tongue."

"Ryan." Ohm blurred out a little too quickly, and he felt his face grow red. "Most of my friends call me Ryan."

"Alright." Mini said. "Hold, I was just spectating Delirious. That ass tho." Ohm switched to Del, who was slowly walking away with the Tiffany's character. Aka: Booty Shorts. "That ass tho." He repeated.

"I love me some good ass, though." Ohm agreed, and Mini laughed. He smiled behind the computer screen, glad nobody but Buddy was there to witness how much of a lovesick pile of mush he was becoming.

"Hey Mini, can I get your Discord or Skype or something?" Ohm asked during their 3rd game, while they waited for Bryce, as the last one alive, to either juke Gorilla until time ran out or died. "You seem like a nice guy, and I don't want to loose you once the server eventually crashes."

"Sure thing. It's the same handle on everything. Mini Laddd, with 3 d's."

"Got it. I'll add you later." He smiled. His friends were oddly quiet, which was weird. He could practically hear Delirious' smirk, and he had a feeling once the lobby kicked them out he was going to hear an earful from all of them.

He wasn't wrong.

~•~

Mark: _Take him to the movies. That's a great first date_

Bryce: _I kinda see him as the Starbucks type_

Jonathan: _Just go to an amusement park and win me a teddy bear_

Luke: _there are no carnivals and stuff around here this time of year_

Jonathan: _I just want a teddy bear!_

Ryan sighed as he watched his friends 'debate' (argue was a better term here) about what he should about Mini, or Craig as he found out during a round of Golf It. It was no secret to anyone who saw the two of them interact that he was practically head over heals for the guy. Most of them didn't understand his hesitation to have the two finally meet in person. Everyone saw his as a very upfront person who usually went for what he wanted, so almost everyone was confused at the hesitation. He put the larger group on Do Not Disturb mode, and turned to the one other person who knew all the details.

Ryan: _What should I do?_

Mike: _I feel like u should b open. this relationship that the 2 of u have is much more complex and developed 4 u not 2 come clean_

Ryan: _yeah but what about Them?_

Mike: _I think they'll see this as beneficial 2 them right now. U guys r the best team na. Not much could really screw that up this late in the game_

Mike: _long as u don't move beyond friendship u should b fine_

Ryan sighed, knowing subconscious that his fears were simply trying to put off the inevitable. He didn't have anything to do, and They hadn't sent them an assignment yet (It has been a week. One is due soon). He just had to breath, and type those seven simple words.

Ryan: _You want to meet up in person?_

Craig: _absolutely. When and where?_

Ryan: _Wherever you want baby ;)_

After being criticized for his use of emoticons, they found out they both lived in California at the time for school. They also decided to meet at a Starbucks that wasn't too far from Ohm's off campus apartment. Then Mike gave Ryan the brilliant idea of adding Craig to the group chat silently.

Ryan: _Can you girls stop fighting and help me figure out where to take Craig when I ask him out?_

Luke: _the man in question finally speaks_

Bryce: _Starbucks date_

Mark: _movies and dinner_

Jonathan: _teddy bear!!_

Luke: _stfu Del_

Craig: _can we get back to the important thing here_

Mike: _^^_

Ryan: _^^_

Bryce: _well, you know him best Ry._

Craig: _yeah, what's your brilliant idea?_

Ryan: _I don't have one! That's the problem_

Ryan: _I'm nervous this time around for some reason_

Mark: _that's called being human_

Jonathan: _just, do you and you'll be fine_

Luke: _Hold up_

Craig: _holding_

Luke: _^ when and how the fuck did you get here_

Jonathan: _tbh I did t even realize_

Craig: _I've gotta go_

~•~

Ryan's fingers twiddled with the straw of his drink. Despite the reassurance he received from the guys before, it all practically flew out the window as he glanced around the crowded Starbucks to whoever Craig was. He had no idea what the man in question looked like, and vise versa. And the fact that the two of them were partners in crime and only he knew it shook him harder.

"Excuse me?" Ryan looked up from his hands to see a man standing behind the chair across from him. He looked to be about Ryan's height, with brown hair that had light blue at the tips and eyes hidden behind glasses. He had a storm trooper shirt on as well as a dark jacket and jeans. His voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. "Do you mind if I sit here for now? I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Not at all." He replied, and the man sat down. He instantly went on his phone, in which he appeared to be texting. So it wasn't much of a coincidence that when the man put his phone down, Ryan's buzzed in his pocket.

Craig: _Here. Waiting for you. Pretty crowded. Had to sit w/ some random guy just for a seat._

He smiled. He had an idea, and his fingers flew across the digital keyboard. Ryan felt like he didn't hit Send soon enough.

Ryan: _look across from you._

The second the man, or Craig as he figured out, looked down at the message, he held up his messages to show the man across from him. Craig's eyebrows burrowed in confusion, and opened his mouth to say something only to be silence by the same text conversation staring back at him from Ryan's phone.

"So ... you're Ryan then?" Craig asked. Ryan had to remember to breath as now was a good as time as ever to explain.

"Yeah." He started. "I'm Ryan. But, um ..." He pressed the On button on the microphone clipped to the inside of his shirt, the one that helped to change his voice. "I think you better know me as Ohmwrecker."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nevergiveupgirl924
> 
> My tumblr. Because I have one now. 
> 
> *Stops shameless promo now*


End file.
